Not So Ugly Duckling
by Anna-Morgause
Summary: Description: Ahiru's life has always been someone else's toy, their play thing, but what if she got to decide what happened to her?
1. Abraca D'uh

**Not So Ugly Duckling**

By: Anna-Morgause

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that has, even the _slightest_ thing to do with Princess Tutu…at all…ever…never have…never will. Got it? Good.

**Description: **Ahiru's life has always been someone else's toy, but what if she got to decide what happened to her?

**Quote of the Day: **"A book is a version of the world. If you do not like it, ignore it; or offer your own version in return." -Salman Rushdie

**Chapter One: ****Abraca****D'uh**

In a cottage, in a small, but strange town, there was a young man full of grief sitting at his desk. You see, this young man (whose name was Fakir) was an author, a talented one at that. He could make his stories come alive—literally, but that was part of what was bothering him.

He had spent the last few months repairing the mess his ancestor had left behind,

And he was almost done.

Key Word: Almost

"Dammit!" The man yelled in frustration, "What the hell am I going to do?!" He wanted to write a story for his little duck: Ahiru- but he couldn't. He was going to try and make her human again but…he didn't want to toy with her life like his own ancestor did besides, he didn't even know if that was what she wanted. (Her being a duck made it hard for them to communicate.) He was a knight after all, and knights have honor and honorable men just don't do that...

He was confused, so utterly confused.

It wasn't even funny.

It had taken him far to long to realize that he was in love. However by then his love had returned to her original state, a duck.

Could a man even love a duck?

Was she still the same Ahiru?

Could she even remember what had happened?

Life usually isn't fair, but this went beyond unfair.

The young man sighed as he looked over at the two sleeping figures on his bed. The first was the doll made from Edle-san's remains: Uzura, who had returned, from where ever it was she had gone, that morning. The other was that stupid duck: Ahiru. The knight was surprised that he hadn't woken them up yet, and was confused by the fact that a doll could even sleep at all.

Then an Idea invaded Fakir's troubled mind. It was brilliant, absolutely brilliant! With that he began to write. Then, after he was done, the knight decided that he would wait and see what would happen over the next few days and went to bed carefully readjusting the sleeping 'girls' as he climbed into bed. Slumber came to the previously sleep-deprived young man almost instantly.

The paper with neat handwriting on it left on the table started to glow. A voice, which seemingly came from nowhere, started to read (or rather whisper) it out loud.

'Once upon a time, a small duck that had once been a princess received one wish, just one that she could use to do whatever she wanted. A fairy appeared to her in the night, asking for her heart's desire. The duck was surprised, so she asked for one day and one night to think about it before she gave the fairy her reply.'

When the voice had finished the paragraph a woman appeared. She wasn't an ordinary woman, she had wings, and she was Edle! The puppet-fairy-woman smiled as she saw the duck (and company) sleeping soundly. She watched hem sleep for a moment, and then, gently, woke the duck up.

Ahiru, groggy from sleep, slowly, and begrudgingly awoke.

"Qua…?" Then she saw Edle, "Ms. Edle! Ms. Edle! Oh, I'm so happy to see you! Why do you have wings?"

"Shh…I've come to grant you a wish. Your knight has written you a story."

"Fakir wrote me a story! How wonder-Wait…since when is he _my _knight, I thought he was supposed to protect Myhto and—"

"Never mind that, what do you want as your wish?"

"I-I…I don't know…"

"I'll give you one day and night to decide," She said as she produced a pendant from thin air "but until then wear this necklace as a reminder."

"It looks familiar, is it one of the jewels you showed me back when I was a girl?"

"Yes."

"Which one?" the duck inquired

"Artistic license."

"Oh…"

"Good night Ahiru, dear. I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye-bye, Ms. Edle."

"Good-bye"

With that the puppet-turned fairy disappeared. Then the duck suddenly remembered just how tired she was, and the excitement of seeing Edle-san hadn't helped. Soon, Ahiru drifted into dreamland, thinking of all of the possibilities of wishes she could make, causing her to overlook the best/easiest choice.

**A/N: **Okay, this is just an edit, fixing grammar and junk, the second (and final) chapter is on its way. Please don't hate me I've had major writer's block & I couldn't quite decide what route to take….But, I have now, so be expecting the next installment soon.

**End Quote: **"You look beautiful. Incidentally, my favorite artist is Picasso."—Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth


	2. As you wish

**Not So Ugly Duckling**

By: Anna-Morgause

**Chapter Two: ****As You Wish**

**Disclaimer: **Own not Princess Tutu, Do I. (Take _That _Yoda!)

**Description:** Ahiru's life has always been someone else's toy, but what if she got to decide what happened to her?

**Quote of the Day:**

"I'll never love you.""I wouldn't want it if I had it.""Then by all means let us marry."

…

The next day The duck walked down the street pondering what she could use her wish for, (like she had done all day long.) Many people who saw her almost swore that, if they had not known better, she was deep in thought.

Being the silly duck that she was, Ahiru couldn't think of just one thing to wish for. However all of the possibilities that the duck was thinking of, we're helpful to others. It had not even crossed her mind to use the wish on herself, for what would a duck really do with a wish?

Baffled as to what to wish for, the Duck began to go home, (it was getting late and she didn't want to worry Fakir or miss Edle's return.) While Ahiru was thinking about Fakir, she couldn't help but think of his troubled looks as of late.

Suddenly is came to her, she could give her wish to Fakir! Ahiru was certain that Ms. Edle wouldn't oppose! That was what she would do!

Ahiru excitedly waddled home in a hurry, so she could be there when Edle came back.

…

…

Fakir sighed again.

He couldn't concentrate on his work.

It was getting dark and Ahiru still hadn't come home.

It figured that the duck was late; she had never been punctual as a girl…

…As a girl…

He new for a fact that he wanted her to become human again, but did she?

Once more, still, Fakir sighed.

He stayed awake as long as he could, but, being as human as he was, Fakir eventually fell asleep at his desk.

…

When Ahiru finally returned home, it was very late.

She found her knight sleeping at his desk.

…Her knight…

Ahiru didn't really know when she had started loving him, but if she tried she could remember the first time she recognized her feelings as love:

It was when they danced in the lake, it was the way he comforted her, the way he encouraged her.

Maybe…Did he lover her, too?

No, of coarse he didn't, not like that, how could a man be in love with a silly old duck?

The very thought of it was outrageous to her.

If only he loved her back…

Although Ahiru was tired of her love being unrequited, first Mytho & then Fakir, (it was getting ridiculous,) she wouldn't, no she _couldn't_force love her love upon him. (The thought of using the wish to do so hadn't even entered her mind.)

Either way she was giving her wish to Fakir, if anyone needed it, it was him.

Soon enough, Edle returned.

"Have you made your choice, Ahiru?"

"Yes, I have Ms. Edle."

"Then what is your wish?"

"Well…you see Ms. Edle, I'd like to give my wish to Fakir…Is that okay?"

Fairy-Edle smiled

"Of course, it's _your_ wish. Where is the boy?"

"He's at his desk, Ms. Edle"

The fairy-puppet walked over to the desk, and woke the young man from his sleep.

"…Ahiru…" Fakir mumbled in his barely awake state.

"No, Fakir"

"E-edle? What are you doing here?"

"Do you remember the story you wrote for your princess"

"Yes, I get it, you're the fair-wait, _my _Princess?"

"Never mind that, Ahiru has opted to give you her wish."

"Ahiru? Why would you do that? I wrote the story so that you could decide your fate, so that you could decide, not me. I don't want to control you like Drosselmeyer"

Oh how Ahiru wanted to tell him that he wasn't like Drosselmeyer, How all she wanted was his happiness! But when she tried, all she could do was quack frantically.

Edle understood her however.

"Ahiru calm down, maybe you should use the wish on yourself"

Ahiru looked at the two others in the room confused. What would a duck wish for, she was just a duck.

…Just a duck…

That was it!

This wish could transform her from a helpless duck into a girl! Why didn't she think of it before?

"Ms. Edle I'd-I'd like to be a girl again."

"As you wish."

As soon as the puppet-turned-fairy, finished talking the duck began to glow and turned into a girl again.

Fakir's eyes opened wide and then quickly snapped shut his face red.

"I-I'm a girl again! Fakir, is something wrong?"

"A-ahiru you're-you're naked."

"Eep!"

The girl quickly went to hide behind Edle, the closest thing to her.

"Umm…Fakir, do you have any of my old clothes?"

"Y-yeah,"

"Uzura?" Fakir called to the doll in the other room, his eyes still slammed shut, "Could you bring Ahiru some of her clothes?"

"Yup-Yup-zura!"

Uzura quickly brought the clothes & Ahiru got dress.

"Who's that-zura?"

"She's Edle, the one I told you about."

"Uzura's Confused-zura. If Uzura was made from her, then how's Edle here-zura?"

"Magic" Ahiru replied

"Okie-Dokie-Zura"

"I should go now Ahiru, good-bye."

"Good-bye Ms. Edle, and thank you. Don't thank me, thank your night."

Both Ahiru and fakir flushed red.

"Buh-Bye Edle-zura! Uzura will miss you!"

"Good-bye, Edle"

"Good-bye, Fakir. T-take good care of her"

The girl and boy got even redder.

Edle disappeared into the night.

"Ahiru, are you in lovey-dovey-zura with Fakir?"

Ahiru's face was like a tomato when she looked at Fakir and then back at the doll.

"Y-yes, I am"

Fakir smiled

"Uzura, go to bed" Fakir commanded

"Kay-Kay-zura!"

With that she went to bed

"Ahiru, I love you, too."

When Fakir said those words, Ahiru was the happiest girl in the world…or so she thought.

Then he kissed her.

What a wonderful way to end a story…Or begin one.

A/N: I know You all must hate me, but its finally here, so enjoy!


End file.
